This invention relates to light fixture lampholders and, in particular, to novel molded light fixture lampholders.
Light fixture lampholders and, in particular, twin-light fixture lampholders, are well-known in the prior art. Such lampholders are made, for example, using molded socket housings. Metal brackets, especially upper and lower steel brackets, are secured to the housings and are used primarily to position the lampholders in a ceiling, lamp or wall attachment. These prior art lampholders generally require screw shells inside the molded socket housings to hold and to supply electrical contact to light bulbs secured in the socket housings although configurations having molded lamp threads and not requiring the use of screw shells are also known. Generally, a ground wire is riveted to an upper steel bracket with a terminal lug. A threaded nipple for securing an ornamental lamp fixture to the lampholder is optionally secured to a lower bracket. Because such lampholders have so many separate parts, assembly is time consuming and relatively expensive.
Candelabra lampholders having a single integral socket housing, are also well known. Such candelabra lampholders consist of a molded socket housing having molded socket threads and strip contacts inside the housing for supplying electrical contact to a light bulb secured in the housing. A metal mounting bracket, mounting means or mounting end is secured to the housing and is used primarily to position the candelabra lampholder. Again, the use of separate parts for the housing and the bracket is time consuming and relatively expensive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide molded light fixture lampholders which overcome the disadvantages inherent in prior art lampholders.